


Yeah, Dave.

by Acornsie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, butt sex!!!, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acornsie/pseuds/Acornsie
Summary: Dave has a one-night-stand that leaves him more than a little fucked up.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Yeah, Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of abuse with dave and bro!!!

We met at a bar. John had convinced me to go. He said it would be fun, and it really, really was. I had arrived the way I usually do, a little bit high. He was the first thing I saw when I came in. A dark mess of curls in a tight, tight, *tight* shirt. Big, dark arms, dark eyes… everything about him, really, was dark. He stood easily a head over me, imposing, and incredibly handsome. 

  


“Excuse me, I don’t mean to bother you, but I was wondering where I could get some tickets?” 

  


“What?” His voice was loud, gruff. 

  


“To the gun show, obviously.” 

  


He cracked a little smile, and I saw heaven in his eyes. 

  


I basically abandoned John and pursued the tall, dark stranger. He told me his name is Karkat. He works as a firefighter, and we swapped some stories.

  


“So, what’s it like working as a DJ? Not to be rude, but it sounds a little, I don’t know, useless?” He finished with a smile. 

“Damn! Way to woo me!” He tapped me on the arm in a playful gesture, “I mean, I guess it’s okay. Free drinks and all, plus I like the music. Kinda sucks that I’m sitting on my ass nearly all night. Nothing like your job, though. Savin’ people and shit.” He gave a sidelong glance to the floor. “Well, It’s not always the best. Can’t always save everybody.” I panicked, “Shit, oh my god, I didn’t mean it like that.. I-” He cut me off, “You get used to it. Don’t be sorry.” There was a bit of an awkward silence. “So.. why are you here tonight?” He asked, taking a sip of his wine. “Oh, my friend dragged me out here. I’m pretty much versed in club culture, a connoisseur if you will, so I usually don’t get out like this.” 

  


“So where’s your friend?”

  


“Honestly, I don’t know. Kinda ditched him.”

  


“Why? Don’t like him?”

  


“No, I just liked someone else a little better.”

  


He looked a little startled at that last comment, and kind of laughed nervously. He cleared his throat before asking, “Do you always wear those shades inside? You kind of look like a douche.” My natural response, at that point, was, “Yeah, I do. My future’s just a little too bright to look at without ‘em.” 

  


“I don’t know what kind of answer I expected, honestly.”

  


“Expect the unexpected, motherfucker!” I said with a laugh, before flagging down the bartender. “Hey, I got this one,” he said to me, “go ahead and order.” I told the tall skinny girl my order. “Let me get a strawberry daiquiri.” Karkat kind of scoffed at me, “You’re getting *that*?” He said, incredulously. I lowered my shades to look up at him, “You’re paying for me to get fucked up, right? Might as well order something that tastes good.” 

  


He swallowed pretty heavily before paying and tipping the bartender. The rest of the night was a bit of a blur. I let John know I was going home with someone, and to get his own taxi, and I would get mine.

  


I woke up in his bed, sore, and alone. 

  


He left me a note. 

  


**_Hey, so... Last night was... A mistake. For me. I’m straight. Please just forget this ever happened, and we’ll both move on with our lives. Thanks._ **

  


Yeah. 

  


I ended up leaving him my number, asking him to text me so we could at least talk this out like reasonable fucking adults. I mean, who just DOES that? You can’t just.. 

  


I cried. Right there. 

  


For the first time in a long time, I felt a connection with somebody... And he’s straight. Nevermind that shit, but he can’t even stomach telling me that in person? Fuck that shit. Seriously. 

  


I got up, wiped my eyes, grabbed my shit, and left. Like a respectable fucking adult. 

  


When I got home, I texted John. He’s probably just as hungover as I am, and there’s no way he’d go out drinking on a work night. 

  


\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist  [EB] \--

  


TG: hey dude idk if ur up yet but i need to come over and vent

TG: so i guess just text me when ur up 

TG: or you can come over here if you want

TG: my place is kinda fucked tho

TG: if you don’t mind that then yeah

TG: text me whenever

TG: or uh

TG: don’t 

TG: idk

TG: whatever 

EB: hey dude i’m up!! are you okay? I’m assuming not. I’m a little too hungover to drive right now, so you come over here. 

TG: aight cool ill be there in a few minutes

  


\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist  [EB]  \--

  


Thank god for John. 

  


John had been my best friend since preschool, and I never saw that changing. I went to him for everything, and I still do. I threw on a change of clothes and hopped in my shitty hyundai.

  


As soon as he opened the door I pushed passed him and flopped face-first onto his couch. “Wow. Bad, huh? What even happened?” He sat on the loveseat as I laid it out for him. He got a little flustered when I talked about the sex, but that’s pretty much par for the course with him. He’s always been a little bit touchy when it came to sex, let alone when it’s between two dudes, one being his best friend. John’s straight, and he always brought up how he found it a little weird that men could have sex at all, and have it be pleasurable. Lucky for him, I didn’t really have many boundaries and I didn’t mind answering a few odd questions here and there.

  


“So he just.. Left you there? Without any explanation?”

  


“Yeah man. Shit’s rough. It really... Hurts. When you think you’ve got something going, and it ends just like that.” I choked back tears. I’ve never cried in front of John, and I didn’t want to start then. “Being abandoned. You know. Obviously not my first time, but it doesn’t help the ache.” John gave me a sympathetic look. I knew he felt bad about not being able to offer anything to help me, but we’d been doing it for so long it just became routine. I vent, and it’s done. No hugs, no crying, nothing touchy-feely. It’s just normal for me.

  


John stood, “Have you eaten yet today? I can order takeout!” 

  


I smiled at him. He always knew just what I wanted. “Chinese? I don’t mind paying.” 

  


“No, I’ll foot it this time. You got pizza last movie night. You want the usual?”

  


“Hell yeah. Thanks, man.”

  


“Yeah, no problem.” 

  


He shot me a toothy smile, the one I’d been seeing since we were kids. Granted, it was much worse before he got braces. Talk about buck teeth. 

  


“Can I ask you a question?”

  


“Yeah Dave, what’s up?”

  


“Would you, as a straight guy, ever ‘accidentally’ have a one night stand with another man? Like is this a common thing between straight dudes, and I’m just out of the loop?”

“I mean, I don’t think so! I’m pretty certain I’m straight, but if I ever met another dude that made my junk do weird things, I don’t think I would just call it a one night stand.”

  


“So has it ever happened to you? Meeting a dude that made your dick stand and salute?”

  


“Well, yeah. It was one time, and I was really drunk, though, so I'm pretty sure I was just confused.” 

  


John looked sad. He still had a little smile on his face, but it was lackluster at best. My curiosity wasn’t sated, but I decided to drop it. I didn’t wanna push it. He rested his elbows on the back of his loveseat and looked down at me.

  


“Look, Dave. I don’t know who this guy is or why he thought that just leaving would be the best option for him, but it probably freaked him out. I feel like we all do weird things when we’re not sober, maybe it brings out our true selves or whatever it is that Rose says, but maybe he’s battling something out, and you were his awakening.”

  


“I just don’t get why he didn’t say something before he took me home with him! I mean, there were a lot of opportunities. Hell, I made so many innuendos that even you would have figured it out, Egbert. And that’s saying something.”

  


I groaned. Straight dudes were confusing. I wondered if maybe I should go talk to Rose. Obviously, omitting the part about how I got a dick in my ass, but the gist. She definitely had a weird sixth sense for people and their emotions. John still looked pretty sad, so, “Hey. Wanna watch ghostbusters or something?”

  


“Hell. Yes. Chinese food should get here in 20.”

  


I ended up leaving John’s around five and pretty much made a beeline for Rose’s. I had texted her beforehand to ask about going over. Kanaya would be there, but I didn’t mind it. She heard all my shit secondhand from Rose anyways, so it’s not like it’d matter. 

  


She answered the door, martini in hand, and let me in. Her place almost consistently smelled like cinnamon and incense, it kind of hit you like a wall. It was really.. Comforting. Kanaya usually worked overnights as a nurse, but she had a day off and was spending it with her girlfriend, my sister. Not that I cared about interrupting, Kanaya seemed to like me well enough. Kanaya was sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow, eyeing me down. 

  


“Hey, Kanaya.”

  


“Hello, David. What brings you to us this evening?”

  


“Some more emotional bullshit. You know how it is.”

“Well, yes. I guess I do. Would you care to elaborate?”

  


At this point, Rose had sat down next to her girlfriend, handing me a mug of hot cocoa on the way. I told them everything, omitting the stuff about the penis in my butt, just like I had told John a few hours before. This time, I didn’t mind crying so much. Rose had seen almost all of my worst moments and basically used me as her test subject while studying to be a psychiatrist. Rose watched me intently the whole time, asking the probing questions she always asks. “How does this make you feel?” “Do you think this relates to your abusive childhood home?” Rose and I didn’t grow up together. Our parents had split custody... Literally. Our dad took me, and our mom took Rose. To be fair, Mom never really knew what was happening in my house, and I never told anyone until I got out. Kanaya was intrigued, almost puzzled the entire time I was whining and had gotten on her phone, which I thought was weird. Kanaya was not really the “zone out until this dumbass shuts the fuck up” type. 

  


“Kanaya, are you okay? You look a little wigged out.”

  


“I am fine. I think I should get some fresh air.”

  


Kanaya promptly stood up, abandoning her pillow and poor Mutini on the couch, and briskly walked to the back porch, texting all the way.

  


“What’s her problem?”

  


“Honestly, I do not know. Usually, she’s very happy to help me out with my studies.”

  


“Listen, I know I’m some kind of fucked up guinea pig, but it would make me feel a lot better if you’d keep that on the down-low. A man’s got pride, you know.”

  


“Yes, okay, I’ll keep that in mind. Apologies, Dave.”

  


Kanaya then waltzed back in like nothing happened and proposed that we go out to eat. Rose was a little puzzled but agreed. I didn’t have anything to do, so I said yes. 

  


“David, would you mind if I drove? We can bring you back here, so you can drive home from here.”

  


“Sure. Whatever’s easiest for you.”

  


“Rose, dearest, come with me while I get ready. You know I have trouble with my dresses.”

  


Kanaya all but dragged Rose to their bedroom down the hall, leaving me in the living room, empty cocoa mug in hand. What in the ever-loving fuck just happened?

  


Kanaya and Rose reemerged about 5 minutes later, wearing different clothes and touched up makeup. Rose looked way less puzzled after getting ready and ushered me out to the car. 

  


“So, where we goin’?”

  


“We thought it would be nice to go to the ordinary pub.”

  


“Oh, that weird burger joint downtown?”

  


“Yes, that weird burger joint downtown. Their food really is quite delicious, and the place has a nice atmosphere where we can chat.”

  


She got into the car, passenger side, and I took the backseat, much to my despair. I mean, how can you even fit more than 2 people in a fucking Prius? Let alone shoving a 6’0” man into the backseat? Ridiculous. Kanaya exited their apartment only a few seconds later, dipping into the driver’s seat.

  


The drive to the restaurant wasn’t too bad, considering it was downtown on a weekend. The place was nice, smelled good, had warm lighting, and- “holyshitgodfuckoh-” I couldn’t get out of there fast enough. My heart had dropped directly from my chest right through my asshole and I’m pretty sure it was showing through the back of my pants like some kind of reverse boner. Rose chased after me, followed me to the car where I sat in the backseat and buckled back up like nothing had ever happened and I didn’t just see last night’s problem fucking perusing the menu. Like I hadn’t just seen the man who tore my heart AND my asshole in half, acting like nothing had happened. Just.. just like he said in the note. Damn, man.

  


“Dave, come with me.”

  


“Nope. Fuck that mess. I’m just gonna wait right here and act like I never came. Don’t even worry about rolling down the windows. In fact, just park the car in a garage and turn on the exhaust, that’ll be good.”

  


“Weren’t you the one who wanted to talk to him?’

  


“Well, yeah, but-”

  


Wait. 

  


What the fuck did she just say?

  


“What the fuck did you just say?”

  


“As it turns out, Kanaya knows who you’re talking about. Now, you two need to talk about your problems, since you’re apparently the same breed of emotionally constipated.”

  


“Oh my god. Of course she fucking knows Karkat. Obviously, since it’s not like we live in a big town with a big population of assholes. Of course.”

  


“Would you like me to hold your hand?”

  


I groan. “No. You know I hate you, right?” I started unbuckling my seatbelt to get out.

  


“You hate me, so you tell me all your problems. What a wonderful world we live in.”

  


“..Do I at least look okay?”

  


I get out of the car and let Rose fuss with my hair and clothes before taking a deep breath. Time to put on your big boy pants, Strider. Let’s do this.

  


I walk back in and sit down in front of Karkat. He looks shocked to see me. I am sweating out of my ass.

  


“Why are you here?”

  


“Well, because of my sister and her girlfriend.”

  


Kanaya catches Karkat’s attention from behind me, where she’s sitting with Rose, sipping on white wine and watching us intently.

  


“God. I should have fucking known Kanaya would pull some shit like this. I talk to her ONCE and this is the shit she does.” He paused for a minute, angrily picking at his fingers when he apparently came to a realization, “Wait. How did she know that we..? That you-” 

  


“Well, coincidentally, my sister, who is dating Kanaya, whatever relation you two share, is basically my therapist. So naturally, after... what happened, I came to her.” 

  


I looked down at the table, intentionally avoiding any kind of contact. The silence is deafening, though the other restaurant patrons are chatting happily. We speak at the same time.

  


“Why did you-”

  


“How did you-”

  


“You can… go first,” he says, cracking his knuckles.

  


“Why… did you do that?”

  


“Do what?”

  


“Sleep with me.”

  


He’s silent, fidgeting with his fork.

  


“I mean, if you’re straight, why would you just… do that to me?”

  


“I was drunk.”

  


“Yeah. well, the fact that you were drunk doesn’t really-”

  


I looked up at him. His gaze was cast down, and he was clutching the front of his sweater like his life depended on it. He was red in the face, there were tears welling up in his eyes. Those eyes I saw heaven in, dulled and bloodshot. My silence makes him look up at me, and I feel lightning in my chest. I pinch my lips together and think about my next words.

  


“That doesn’t really help me with the coping thing at all.”

  


I’m tense. My hands, like his, are gripping the front of my pants, “Being cast away like I don’t matter. Like ‘nothing ever happened’.” I’m shaking. He takes a deep breath, “Listen, I-” He pauses and scrubs his hands down the front of his pants, “I wasn’t thinking about the consequences of my actions when I did what I did, and for that, I’m sorry. But…” I got angry again, there were tears welling up in my eyes, and I was trying not to let him see me shaking like a leaf, “But what? But what made you decide to give me that chance? The idea that maybe I could be with someone?” His brow furrowed, and he looked at me. Looked through my shades, through my eyes, into my soul, “Dave… I have a girlfriend.”

  


And with that sentence, I broke. Just a little bit. Or maybe a lot. But, to my credit, not outwardly. 

  


Trembling, I said “Okay.”

  


And I left. 

  


I didn’t get in the car, I just started walking. I called the first person that came to mind.

  


“Hello? Dave?”

  


“Hey, John? Can you pick me up, please? I know I was like, just at your house, but-”

  


“Dude, hey. Calm down, your voice is shaking. Where are you?”

  


“I’m downtown, on the corner of West Broughton and Montgomery.”

  


“Just stay right there Dave, I’ll get there in a minute.”

  


I ducked into a cat cafe to wait for John. Rose and Kanaya drove by a few times, but I ignored them. I just ordered an apple cider and hung out with some cats. Coping.

  


“Dave, hey, are you okay?”

  


John was in front of the cafe, leaning over his car’s console to yell at me. I ducked into his car, buckling up before saying, “Yeah, no, not really.” John puts the car in gear and starts driving, “What happened?” 

  


“He had a girlfriend, John. He has one. He used me, basically.”

  


“Who, that guy from last night?”

  


“No, dipshit, your dad. Of course it’s the guy from last night.”

  


“Aw man Dave, I’m sorry. That’s really… awful.”

  


“Thanks for pointing that out, Sherlock.”

  


He frowned in my peripheral vision. “God, dude, I’m sorry, I’m just not fucking happy right now, and I’m taking it out on you.” I take off my shades so I can rub my eyes. “Do you want to go to your place?” He glanced at me, concerned. “Can I stay at your place tonight?” I didn’t want to tell him why. That if I went to mine, alone, empty, that my night would be nothing but self-loathing and alcohol. “Yeah man, no problem. Do you need anything from yours?” 

  


“No, I’ll just sleep in this. No biggie.”

  


We sat in silence for a little while, both of us focused on our surroundings. He fidgets for a few minutes before asking, “Do you want to… talk about it? I mean, I know I’m not Rose, and I don’t have her super therapist powers or whatever, but I’m still a listening ear, you know? Because you usually… don’t talk about this stuff with me. And that’s fine! That’s totally fine, but I get to wonderin’ what’s goin’ on in your head, you know? Not that it’s really my business, but i-” 

  


“John.”

“Yeah?”

  


“I don’t usually tell you because I don’t know, I just never thought you’d wanna hear it.”

  


“Dave… we’re, like, best friends. I want you to be happy, you know? When we were teenagers, everything was all self-centric and emo, so I never really, y’know, asked about anything. I was too wrapped up in my own business to really realize that we need to support each other, like, emotionally.”

  


“I just… “ I looked down at the floorboard of the car. I saw him look over at me. “You don’t have to tell me, Dave, if you don’t want to.” The car stopped, and that’s when I realized we’re in his apartment parking lot. “Let’s just go inside,” he said, getting out of the car. I followed him inside and sat, cross-legged on his couch. “You want some apple juice?” He asked, standing in his kitchen. “Well if you insist,” I replied. He handed me my apple juice and sat next to me on the couch.

  


“John, I never realized you really wanted to hear about my fucked up brain,” I said, laughing halfheartedly. I took a sip of my apple juice. “Do you really want to know?” I looked up at him. He had concern written all over his face. I sighed. “I just… I feel like nobody will ever really want me, at this point. Like I’m unlovable, or something. I don’t know. First, it was Jade, then Terezi, and then too many one night stands to count, not to mention my dad… doing what he did. It just seems like such a farfetched idea at this point.”

  


“Dave, I…”

  


“No, no, it’s fine. I know I’m not really… unlovable. It just feels like it. Right now.”

  


“Dave.”

  


“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t say that-”

  


“No, Dave, listen to me.” He moved so that he had one knee on the couch so he could face me completely. I turned myself to look at him. He took a deep, shaky breath. “Do you remember earlier, when I said I met a guy who made me feel something… romantic?” I smile a little bit, “Yeah, the guy who made your junk do the mamba? What does that have to do with anything?” He chews on his lip. “It was you.” The look I gave him must have been a little ridiculous, because he flinched. “I- um… it was when we were in high school and I… we... had gotten into my dad’s liquor cabinet and got super wasted?” I nodded, laughing a little bit, but ultimately reverting back to incredulous confusion. “That night… something changed. I don’t know why but… ever since then, when I talked to you, I’d get butterflies. Whenever you texted me, my heart jumped a little bit because I hoped it meant we could hang out. It scared me. I basically shut down for a while. I didn’t know what it meant for me. I had been straight my entire life and then… then you, and your stupid dimples, and the way you ramble when you get nervous… it just... It made me want to do backflips every time we talked.” 

  


He looked so full. So warm. That was a look I’d never seen directed towards me. Ever. Not even when I’d been in relationships, if you could even call them that. It made me feel the same. Safe. Warm. Full… Wanted. “John…” his brow furrowed, and he looked away. “Whenever you got into relationships… got hurt. It just tore me up. I don’t want to see you get hurt anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore. I spent so long trying to convince myself that it just wasn’t real, and it was just my hormonal, drunk, teenage self attempting to bolster some self-confidence or something.” He looked back at me, and he was tearing up. I realized then that I was too. I wouldn’t deny that I didn’t have feelings for John. I mean, how could you not? He was so bubbly, and caring, and funny, and… I’d known him for so long, we’d been so close. 

  


“John…”

  


“Yeah, Dave?”

  


“Can I… kiss you?”

  


John took this as permission to kiss me, rightfully so. He was so gentle, so tender. I tangled my hands in his hair, pulled him close. There were tears on our cheeks, and I don’t know if they were mine or his. I pulled back. “So all those questions about men…?” He giggled. “Maybe I was a little curious.” 

  


“I always thought you were grossed out.” 

  


“Then my intent was received,” he frowned, “I didn’t want it to come across like I was interested.”

  


“That sucks, ‘cuz this could’ve happened sooner.”

  


I leaned in to kiss him, and that time it’s a little less tender. I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip, asking for permission. He let me in, and let out a little moan when I licked the roof of his mouth, just behind his front teeth. I dragged my hands down his chest to his thighs, where I planted myself so I could clamber my way into his lap. His hands landed on my waist, and I brought mine back up to his face, cupping his cheeks. 

  


He pulled away from me, “Can we… are you sure you wanna-” 

  


“Yes, John. I’m sure. Actually, right now, can I suck you off?”

  


He spluttered and blushed red as a tomato. He nodded his head vigorously and shifted so I could get up, and sit between his spread legs. I took off my shades and looked up at him through my lashes. After all, I am no beginner. He let out a whine. I unbuttoned his shorts, and he scrambled to help me get his godforsaken cargo shorts off, leaving nothing but his- wait. 

  


“John.”

  


I look up at him and he’s simultaneously red in the face and stifling laughter.

  


“Are these fucking Ghost Dad boxers?”

  


He giggled, “Maybe.”

  


“Goddammit, Egbert.”

  


That threw him into a giggle fit. Fuck this mess, I’m about to wipe that smile off your face. I licked right on the wet spot of his abominable fucking boxers. John let out a sharp gasp, eyes snapping open to look at me, mouth open on the one horrible clothing choice separating me from his cock. 

  


“Fuck, Dave…”

  


“Woah, using profanities now, are we?”

  


He only gave me a long, drawn-out whine in response. I tapped his leg, and he lifted his ass up so I could free his dick. John groaned, low and guttural. “Hey, pal.” John laced his fingers into my hair, “Dave, please, you can talk to my dick later.”

  


I kissed the tip of his cock, and looked up at him. He was already a mess. Face red, mouth open, hair mussed. I licked a strip up the bottom, which resulted in John tightening his fingers in my hair and letting out a sharp gasp. I took the head into my mouth and sucked before dropping to take half of his length into my mouth. John moaned, loud, and pulled my hair. I groaned, now remembering Dave Jr. straining in my sweats. I decided to ignore his pleas for freedom, opting to bob my head on John, who seemed to be getting used to this, letting out little groans every now and then. He brushed my bangs out of my face, looking at me. “God, you’re so pretty. Wrapped around me like that, you’re going to drive me crazy,” He said, panting all the while. He grabbed the hair on the back of my head, pulling me up and off of his cock, a strand of spit still connecting me to the tip of him.

  


He stood, abandoning his boxers and cargo shorts. John grabbed me by the hips and kissed me roughly, slipping his fingers under the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms so he could take it off of me, and he did the same for me.

  


John led me to the bedroom, where I ditched my shoes and sweats on the floor, and hopped onto his bed. He crawled in over me, kissing me once again. “You have no idea, Dave… I want you so bad.” I felt a pang of arousal in my lower stomach. I felt some precum drip down into my belly button. 

  


“Then take me.”

  


John smiled, groaning deep in his chest. He leaned in to kiss me, hands running down my chest. He stopped on my nipples, pulling on my piercings, eliciting a gasp. John kissed down my face, down to the juncture of my neck and shoulder, biting hard. I grabbed his hair tight, whining, while he licked and kissed the bite mark tenderly. He sucked hickies down my chest, sucking on my nipple while tweaking the other. John continued kissing down my torso, licking inside my navel, before continuing down to my inner thighs, where he left more hickies. I moaned his name, not necessarily to get his attention, but he granted it anyway.

  


“Do you have lube?”

  


“Uh… Maybe? Check the bedside table, maybe.”

  


I dig around in his bedside drawer for a minute before stumbling across a small packet of strawberry lube. 

  


“Really dude?”

  


“What! I like how it tastes!”

  


“Whatever man, do you want to prep me, or would you rather watch?”

  


He looked conflicted for a moment, staring down at me. “You can do it.”

  


“Hell yes.” 

  


I roll over, so I’m face down, ass up. Leaning on my right arm, I glance at John who is obviously not having the best time bonerwise. It’s heavy, sticking straight out, leaking pre onto his bedspread steadily. I watch as he reaches for it, “Hey, don’t you wanna save that for the main course?” John groaned, staring as I poured the lube onto my asshole. The prep didn’t do much for me, but watching John come unraveled at the seams is really what did it for me. Every noise I made caused his cock to twitch, red and heavy, aching to be touched.

  


“Condom?” I asked, which startled John out of his trance. He fumbled around, digging in his drawer before aggressively sliding it down onto his cock. He positioned himself behind me, lining up. “Are you ready?” He asked. “Are you?” I responded, which prompted him to slide in ever so slowly. We groaned in tandem. Once he settled in at the hilt, He waited until I got comfortable before moving. I pushed myself up and sat, my back to his chest. I moved his hands from my hips to my chest, so he was cupping my pecs, or rather grabbing them. I lifted up, right to the hilt, which made him whimper and rest his head against my shoulder. I dropped, taking him all the way back in. He cried out, bucking up into me. “Please, Dave, can I, please,” He whined. His forehead was still resting against my shoulder, and his hands had moved back to my hips, gripping me so tight I figured he would leave bruises. I reached up, petting his hair, “Go ahead.” 

  


He lifted me up and pounded back into me, groaning the whole time. He felt so desperate and needy. He was thrusting into me so fast my head was spinning. I could hear myself, spewing curses and filthy sounds. 

  


He pulled out, asking me to flip over onto my back. I obliged, and he pulled my ass up into his lap, pushing my legs up so they rested on his shoulders. I looked up at him, brows furrowed, “Jooohhnnn…” I crooned, arms resting above my head, hair stuck to my forehead. John groaned, lining up and wasting no time in plowing into me like his life depended on it. He leaned down, trying to kiss me while I was practically howling. Then he found it. I spewed something along the lines of “John, holy shit, right there.” But, it probably sounded much less coherent. He slowed down and pushed right back into my prostate, grinding there for a while. I was white-knuckling the pillows above me, eyes rolled so far back and my back arched so high I probably looked straight out of the exorcist. He pulled back and started slamming into that spot, over and over. I was pretty much sure I was losing my mind. Like, holy shit, my best friend is literally fucking me into oblivion. He grabbed my cock and started stroking and I knew I was out of time. “J-John, holy shit I’m- I-” I kept trying to keep my eyes open to look at him, but my eyes were pretty much permanently glued to the back of my head. He never stopped. In fact, I think he sped up somehow. My hearing turned to static and my world went white for a good 10 seconds. When I came to, he was still hard, inside me, gripping the sheets on either side of my waist.

  


“You can keep going.”

  


“Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

  


“Please keep going, John.” 

  


He started again, this time avoiding my prostate. It burned, but it hurt so good, I didn’t dare tell him to stop. He leaned in to kiss me, shoving his tongue in my mouth and whining like he could cry. He finally came, filling up the condom while groaning, biting my shoulder.

  


“Dude. holy shit.”

  


“Holy shit?”

  


I whined when he pulled out and got up, ducking into his bathroom, presumably for a washrag.

“Your dick was like, in my butt,” I stated, a little bit dumbfounded. “I know man. I was there. And my dick was, in fact, in your butt. It’s a little gross when you put it like that, though.” he came back with a warm, wet towel, and wiped all the jizz off me. He threw the towel in the laundry basket and came back to bed. He laid next to me, staring. I was pretty much already out, but, “John?” 

  


“Yeah, Dave?”

  


“Can we cuddle?”

  


“Yeah, Dave.”

  



End file.
